Ne, Onee-chan!
by KurohimePhantomlord
Summary: The Phantom Troupe was about to raid the Mafia's underground auction. All they were doing was waiting. With the night settled in and the full moon shining upon their hideout, Machi's long locked up emotions stirred once more as both joyful and painful memories of the past flooded her mind and she left the Troupe for a moment to deal with them.


Ne, Onee-chan!

Machi, the strongest female member of the Phantom Troupe, looked up at the broken window where Hisoka, the magician, sat illuminated by the moonlight, idly shuffling his cards. He sensed her stare so he looked back at her and smiled. Machi looked away, irritated. They were going to raid an auction soon and she couldn't afford to be distracted. But still… the moonlight… Whenever she looks at it, she couldn't help but feel angry at herself, at the Troupe, at the world. She clenched her fists, suppressing the rage inside her, stopping herself from turning the room into a maze of nen threads.

"Machi? Are you all right?" Pakunoda, one of the rarest members in the Troupe, asked. She has the ability to get whatever answers she wants by the touch and right now, she was about to touch Machi but Machi knew better and said, "I'm fine" and moved away.

"I'll be outside if you need me. I won't be far." Machi left the building where the Troupe was staying. She walked to the opposite side of the building where the moonlight was abundant and sat on a huge chunk of concrete. At the starry night, at the moon, she stared. Its beauty stirred many feelings inside her, feelings she never shared with anyone else in the Troupe but one… but she's gone… long gone…

* * *

"Ne, onee-chan! Look at this! It's so pretty!" said a young girl with short pink hair and blue eyes, picking up a huge diamond ring from the finger of a dead lady.

"My, my, it is!" A woman who is only a couple of years older than the girl looked at the diamond with a smile. She ruffled the young girls pink hair. "Good job, Machi. I'm sure you'll be a skillful thief one day."

The woman has knee-length, silky pink hair which is tied to a high ponytail. She has pale skin and her eyes were golden, like a cat's. She wears traditional ninja clothing and is very skilled in healing, especially in stitching up wounds. Fights were common in Meteor City so the injured people would usually end up on her doorstep. Hence, she developed the ability of nen threads.

The young girl giggled. "Thank you so much, onee-chan."

"Well, this time I got lots of jenny!" the woman lifted a suitcase and showed the contents to Machi.

"Woooow! That's a lot!" Machi exclaimed.

"Machi, Mayu, let's go." A man with black hair and gray eyes called. He was wearing a tattered black suit with the top unbuttoned.

"Coming!" Mayu called. "Let's go, Machi."

Machi nodded as Mayu took her hand and together they walked back to the group.

"Geez, Chrollo! I can't believe I fixed your suit and tie for your only to get it ripped to shreds!" Mayu exclaimed as she eyed the tattered suit, her eyes locking on Chrollo's abs.

"Seems like you fancy it though." Chrollo teased seeing where Mayu was looking.

Mayu looked abruptly away, blushing, her cheeks puffed. "Yeah, right. I've seen better."

Machi and Chrollo laughed.

"Hey, that's enough. We should get going before the mafia gets here." Nobunaga, a man wearing a purple kimono and has his black hair tied in an updo, approached the three.

"Nobunaga's right. Let's go." Said Mayu, putting on a neutral face, slinging the suitcase over her shoulder and taking a few steps ahead of them. She looked back at them saying, "Shall we, Machi?" and, smiling, outstretched her hand.

Machi eagerly took the nice woman's warm hand.

* * *

"Ne, onee-chan?" From behind the sliding door, Machi took a peek one night as Mayu just finished stitching up her patient's arm by candlelight.

"Yes, Machi?" Mayu looked at her with a smile.

"Oh, nothing. Finish what you're doing first, then we'll talk." Machi said.

"Don't worry. I'm done now." She said to Machi. To her patient she said, "You may get up now, sir. All of the nerves, bone and skin have been connected. Please don't do much as my nen threads can only do so much. And that would also cost you five hundred thousand jenny."

"Five hundred huh? Oh well, there's no other service like yours. Thanks, Mayu." The man handed her the money and left.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Machi?" Mayu smiled as Machi went in the room.

"Um… Have you ever liked someone?" Machi asked awkwardly.

"Huh? I… guess so? What kind of like are we talking about here?"

"You know… like… like-like."

"Oh… That kind of 'like'. I suppose." Mayu was getting a little suspicious. "Why?"

"Weeelll…" Machi played with her pointer fingers. "I… like someone… but…"

"He doesn't like you?" Mayu finished, getting intrigued by the topic. It's not everyday dear Machi falls in love.

"Well… Yeah… I think he doesn't… He's… Um… too far for me to reach."

It clicked. Mayu finally has a clue but she needs to confirm it.

"Really? I wonder… who is it?"

"I can't tell… It's too embarrassing!" Machi looked away.

Silence.

"Is it Chrollo?"

"NO!" Machi suddenly hugged her knees. At the same time, bowing her head to hide her blushing face.

Mayu laughed. "It's ok, Machi. It's just Chrollo."

"But… It's obvious Chrollo likes onee-chan because Mayu nee-chan is beautiful, smart and strong. You're always so skillful with what you do and I can see how Chrollo looks at you especially when he's here to watch you stitch some people together. He likes you." Machi rambled a bit, blushing even harder and not able to look at Mayu in the eyes.

Mayu looked at Machi for a bit then laughed. "Seriously? Hahaha! Really, Machi! Haha! That's impossible! Besides, even though your abilities haven't fully developed, I'm sure you're strong. Just as I'm sure that Chrollo likes you and if he doesn't, he will."

Machi haven't discovered her nen yet at the time but her combat skills were exceptional and Chrollo recognized that, along with the fact that she is Mayu's 'sister'.

Machi looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, onee-chan."

"You're welcome, my sweet imouto-chan." Mayu smiled back. "Besides, you look so cute when you're blushing. You make apples look white, in fact!"

Machi went even redder and hid her face again. "You're so mean!"

Mayu laughed.

* * *

"Ne, onee-chan?" Machi called, seeing Mayu all alone that night sitting on a rock bathed in moonlight.

"Huh? Oh, Machi." Mayu patted the space beside her and Machi walked to take her seat.

Once Machi was beside her, Mayu embraced her and started crying.

"Onee-chan?" Machi was surprised by Mayu's behavior. Mayu was never the person to show her weakness. She was always the strong one. Machi was always the one crying but it will only be between her and Mayu. The first time she cried in front of the troupe, Mayu had to lie for her and told her once they were far away from the group 'Never show your weakness to anyone… but me. I will accept your weakness whatever it may be… and help you conquer it someday.'

"I couldn't save him, Machi. I couldn't... and it hurts" Mayu sobbed and tightened her embrace.

Back then, a guy who was injured and at the brink of dying was brought to Mayu's doorstep. He was tall, slightly tanned, good-looking but his body was full of scars due to continuous fighting. He was one of the best fighters but it seems someone defeated him that time and left him dying. Mayu was able to save him and the moment he woke up, he fell in love with her and started courting her. At first, Mayu was hesitant about falling for him because Chrollo keeps on talking to her about creating a group of thieves including her. But she eventually did fell for him. She just didn't show it so much and didn't enter into a relationship with him simply because of the Phantom Troupe. They kept on seeing each other though and the guy never stopped courting Mayu despite the many refusals she gave him. Machi once asked, "Why don't you just say 'yes' and still be part of the Troupe?" "Because my priorities would be divided, Machi. Our priority is to keep the Spider alive, even if the head dies. In order to do that, we must keep ourselves alive and strong. Loving an outsider… I don't think it would do me any good." was her answer.

He just ended up on her doorstep one day once more, bloody and in a much worse state than before. He knew he was far from salvation but he asked to be taken to her just to tell her 'I love you'. Mayu had a hard time fighting her tears back as she tried to cure and stitch his injuries and cuts together. His words and smile were the last things he left her.

Machi embraced her back tightly. "It's going to be ok, Mayu nee-chan. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"I hope so but how do you know, Machi?" Mayu stopped sobbing and was reduced to sniffles.

"Intuition?" This made Mayu giggle.

She looked at Machi, her golden eyes sparkling under the moonlight. "Let's go back inside. You might catch a cold." And together they walked back in, hand in hand.

But that was the first and last time that Machi's intuition was wrong.

The Phantom Troupe became well-known for their abilities and crimes so one day, whether they expected it or not, an assassin knocked on their doorstep. Chrollo didn't allow any of the other members to fight the assassin. All of them knew who he was after all. That white hair, those blue eyes and strong build. He's no other than the current head of the family of professional assassins, Silva Zoldyck.

Silva and Chrollo faced off in a deadly dance in a rocky terrain at the end of Meteor City. And by every wound and hit, Mayu can't help but feel more and more worried for Chrollo. Her palms were sweating profusely, soaking the fingerless gloves. Machi sensed her concern and held her hand reassuringly. Mayu smiled slightly at Machi and Machi smiled back.

_He's Chrollo Lucifer… He won't die that easily_. Mayu thought.

The fight lasted longer than anyone expected and everyone in the troupe was getting agitated. Both parties were fast and strong. It's too difficult to guess who's going to win. It was like a game of chess and it took Chrollo one wrong move to lose. It was what Silva was waiting for. The white haired assassin formed a huge ball of energy with his hands. Upon seeing it, Mayu took action without thinking. She pulled her hand away from Machi and dashed off to another direction.

"Onee-chan!" Machi called after her but Mayu ignored her.

_I'm not going to lose anyone anymore! _Mayu thought as she ran but Chrollo's words echoed in her mind and contradicted her actions. _Our priority is to keep the Spider alive. Even when I'm gone, anyone of you can replace me and keep the Spider moving._

Once Mayu was a few meters adjacent to Silva, she took a couple of needles and threw them at his wrists. She was too quick for him so the moment he released the energy ball, with the threads securely tied around his wrists, Mayu pulled and the energy ball came towards her. Everyone, especially Machi and Chrollo, were shocked by this action. And instead of dodging, Mayu smiled at them. The moonlight made her gold eyes shine and she never looked so radiant.

_I'm sorry, Chrollo, Machi. It's been fun. I love you, guys. _And the energy ball hit her, destroying everything else around her.

"Onee-chan!" Machi yelled as she attempted to run towards the explosion but Nobunaga held her back.

"Don't, Machi or you'll die too! We can't afford to lose any more members!" Nobunaga yelled, tightening his hold.

Machi broke down into tears. "Let me go! Let me go, Nobunaga! I have to save Mayu nee-chan!"

"You can't save her! You can't…" Nobunaga suddenly felt the creeping loneliness. "You can't… Mayu's gone now."

Chrollo and Silva just watched as the energy ball destroyed everything around it, including the girl with long pink hair and beautiful gold eyes.

Once the explosion subsided, Nobunaga let go of Machi and she immediately ran towards the debris and remnants left by the attack. Almost immediately, she found Mayu's dying body full of wounds and bruises and injuries. She hurried to Mayu's side and cradled her head on her lap.

"Onee-chan…" tears welled up Machi's eyes and fell on Mayu's dirty and bruised face.

This caused Mayu to stir and Machi took Mayu's hand into hers. "Mayu nee-chan?" Machi was hopeful at that moment and every member of the troupe except Chrollo started gathering around them.

When Mayu opened her eyes, the gold has dulled and the other members of the troupe were shocked.

"Machi? Is that you? It's so dark." Mayu said weakly.

"Onee-chan… The moon… it was covered by clouds earlier until now." Machi lied, her voice a little hoarse from crying and placed Mayu's warm hand on her cheek.

"Machi… You're crying again, aren't you?"

Machi sniffed. "No. I'm not."

Mayu smiled. "That's good. Stay strong, Machi. Keep the troupe alive and stay loyal to the person you care for."

Machi nodded. "Yes"

"I wish I could see your face right now my sweet sister. I love you." Mayu's eyes closed.

Machi felt Mayu's hand go cold and she sobbed. "Onee-chan!"

Chrollo watched everything unfold under a full moon. The dead body of a girl he likes lies under a pool of moonlight, being soaked by the tears and embraced by the arms of a dear comrade. He feels the loneliness creeping deep into his heart. Holding back his tears, he faced the assassin who started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Chrollo asked.

Silva stopped in his tracks and answered, "To get my payment. The spider's dead… for now."

With that, Chrollo went to join the other members. The members parted, making way for him and he gazed at Mayu's dead body then at Machi who stopped crying but is still embracing Mayu.

"Machi" Chrollo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We must bury her." Machi put the body down and stood up. She looked at everyone with her swollen blue eyes. "I don't care if I'm the only one who's going to do it. We must bury Mayu nee-chan's body."

And so they did. Everyone in the troupe helped her dig a deep hole for Mayu. Nobunaga even helped carve out a tombstone and every year they would visit it, reminding them that loyalty runs deeper than blood.

* * *

A tear ran down Machi's face as her moments of recollection ended.

_We were never blood related to begin with… and yet you treated me like we were really sisters. And I looked up to you because you were everything I could ever wish to be. Mayu nee-chan… _

"You miss her, don't you?" the voice made Machi wipe her tear immediately and go back to her cold self.

"Boss. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Nothing. I was just looking if there are any intruders. I'm heading back inside now." Machi jumped off the concrete and landed silently on the ground.

"Sure." Chrollo said as Machi walked past him.

Machi stopped before entering and, without looking at him, asked, "Do you miss her?"

After a few seconds, Chrollo answered, "Sometimes" and looked at the full moon because when he looks at it, he remembers beautiful gold eyes that are worth more than any fortune he has ever stolen but when he looks at the pool of moonlight, he remembers the dead body of the person he liked who has knee-length silky pink hair, dull gold eyes and pale skin.

=End=


End file.
